


Without You

by mskatej



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Porn, Red Kryptonite, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-01
Updated: 2005-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mskatej/pseuds/mskatej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex gets a visit from Clark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nehellania and estrella30 for beta reading.
> 
> Originally posted on [Livejournal](http://mskatej.livejournal.com/50442.html)

The ball goes in.

A gentle swish, a soft thud, and it sounds a little bit like victory.

Lex is learning not to feel.

He wanders around the table and gazes at the two remaining balls. Winning against himself is an empty achievement, despite being a worthy opponent.

He sinks both balls in quick succession, sets down the cue and turns around, leaning against the pool table and staring into the empty fireplace. It would be a nice night for a fire.

He's got a few things going on that are keeping him occupied, one which he's obsessed with - a nice Lexian obsession, because life just isn’t complete without one. The other, he's not so sure about.

Spaceships make him feel, and he needs that. To remind himself of what he is. Lana Lang on the other hand... Lana's a reminder too, but one he's not quite sure what to do with yet. He's going to fuck her, he knows that much. He knows he wants to. The whys disturb him occasionally.

It's the betrayal aspect of it that appeals to him the most (he'll lie to her but he won't lie to himself). He's owed some revenge. And what better way...

He'd like to see the look on Clark's face. Again. That look that says, 'you beat me.' You _win_.

Clark still makes him feel.

Lex's insides pulled in different painful directions. He hates him and wants him around. He loves him and wants him to stay the hell away.

Clark still makes him feel and Clark's the reason he's learning not to. The irony is not lost on Lex.

Clark's here.

Walked in uninvited, unannounced, and should they start the dancing now?

Clark's wearing black and he's looking at Lex with an expression on his face somewhere between determined and amused. It's an expression Lex recognizes.

Lex pushes down his anger which is an all too familiar habit he's gotten into whenever he sees Clark these days.

"Clark," he says, keeping his voice even. "What did I do now?"

Clark gets the joke and smiles. Walks up to Lex and stands too close. He doesn't speak for a while. And then, in an eerie, thoughtful voice: "You told me we would bring the world to its knees. You told me we were going to join forces."

Lex has seen Clark act like this twice before but this time things are different. This time he has no intention of listening to threats. Or of snitching. It's a curious thing Clark just said because Lex has no memory of saying it. Thinking it, yes. But Clark can't read minds. Can he?

"When did I say that?" He wants nothing more than to give Clark the floor. Hear him say everything he might have to say. But it's so damn hard to get Clark to open up.

"You weren't exactly yourself when you said it. But your evil twin did have an interesting point to make."

So that's where this is coming from. "You want to take over the world with me now?" he asks, barely disguising the scoff. Clark is playing a game with him and even though Lex doesn’t know the rules yet, he feels more alive than he has in months. Clark is so much more fun when he’s being unpredictable.

Clark smiles. "I want to do a lot of things with you."

Lex raises his eyebrows in question.

"To you," Clark says.

Okay then. This is unexpected. And interesting. Lex's body is certainly interested even if the rest of him wants to punch Clark in the face.

"How are you feeling, Clark?" Mock concern doesn't even make Clark blink.

"Never better," he says, taking a step closer into Lex's space. He was already too close before.

Lex's brain is whirring away. What is _doing_ this to Clark?

"Hmm. You're not exactly acting like yourself, is all." He gives Clark a quizzical look and gets a bigger smile in return.

"You mean I'm not being boring and uptight? I'm not out there, running around, trying to save somebody who probably doesn't even deserve it?"

Was that a dig at Lex?

Lex laughs. "Well I was expecting the third degree about my private business affairs but I have to admit, I like this side of you a lot more."

Huge grin. "Do you want to tell me what's going on between you and Lana?" Clark asks, silky smooth.

Lex doesn't break eye contact, because a skilled liar wouldn't. He's not going to dignify that with a response. "Excuse me?" His best bored voice.

Clark puts his hands on the pool table, arms either side of Lex, locking him in.

"You and Lana," Clark whispers in his ear and all the air goes out of the room. Lex closes his eyes and savors the moment. "What. Is going. On."

"Nothing, Clark," he whispers back and Clark shudders but doesn't retreat. "I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship."

And when Clark starts laughing, a cruel, mocking laugh, Lex joins in. Who the joke's on is unclear.

"I would," Clark says and he closes a hand around Lex's throat, not tight enough to prevent him from breathing, but firmly enough so that he can't move. Clark's eyes are so green.

Clark kisses Lex on the mouth. Wet and hungry, and it's like the millions of dreams Lex has had, night after night, week after week. Year after year. But it's real. Lex opens his mouth and kisses back, the hand round his neck strangely comforting. The tongue in his mouth making his head spin.

When Clark breaks the kiss, his eyes look slightly wild. He lets go of Lex and grabs his waist, digging his fingers and thumbs in. "You want this," he says, an accusation.

Perfectly true. "Do you?" Lex has to ask. Just once.

Clark takes Lex's hand and pushes it down against his cock, then holds it there. Clark is very hard.

Lex looks down at their hands and has an out of body experience. This isn't Clark and yet it is. This Clark wants him, the other one doesn't. Moral qualms won't stop Lex from taking advantage of the situation but his heart might not be able to take it.

Like that would stop him now.

He rubs Clark's cock roughly with the palm of his hand and Clark moans.

"I do want this," Lex says and they kiss again. Wrap their arms around each other and Lex has dealt with the consequences of his foolish actions time and again and he's still standing. This is no different. It’s no different.

Clark is grinding his cock against Lex and getting more and more worked up. God, the way he looks right now… Lex wants to see more, much more. He pushes Clark off him a little and attacks the buttons on Clark's shirt, which is silk, and expensive silk at that. It takes too long. Last button and then Clark strips the shirt off and chucks it behind him. So much skin to touch and kiss and lick and Lex's vision is going a little haywire.

Clark doesn't return the favor with Lex's shirt and instead just rips it of him as if it were made of tissue paper. Peels it off Lex, who lets him and then their bodies are together again, skin against skin this time. Tongue against tongue.

The necklace.

"What's this?" He fingers the necklace around Clark's neck.

"It's the reason I'm here," Clark says.

"What would happen if you took it off?"

"I'd leave."

Lex has never hated Clark more.

Even when Clark undoes Lex's belt and pulls it out of the loops, dropping it to the floor, the buckle clanking hard against the tiles. Even when Clark runs his knuckles lightly down the length of Lex's erection then back up again while looking him dead in the eye and smiling. Even when Clark undoes the top button of Lex's pants, pulls down the zipper and pushes his pants down. When Clark reaches into Lex's boxers, pushes them down with his wrist and takes Lex's cock in his hand. Even _then_ , Lex hates him.

Clark's hand is big and warm and dry and Clark shudders as he strokes Lex's cock slowly, almost reverently. It's never felt this good before.

Lex can't help moaning. Can't help wanting this.

"What do you want, Clark?"

Clark kisses him, hard. "Good question," he says. "I want a lot of things."

So does Lex, so this might work out alright after all.

"I want you to leave Lana alone." And his strokes become firmer as he says it. Lex isn’t far from coming.

"And I want to turn you around, bend you over the pool table, and fuck you."

"Oh Jesus," Lex gasps. He pushes the orgasm down, just like his feelings, and grabs Clark again, running his hands all over Clark's skin. So inhumanly perfect, so addictively smooth. He tastes Clark. Lips and tongue exploring and reveling. Hard nipples between his teeth. Clark's groans the sexiest sounds Lex has ever heard.

"You'll let me fuck you, won't you Lex?" Not even the slightest hint of doubt in his voice, as he works Lex's cock like he was born to do exactly that.

Yes, Lex will let Clark fuck him even though he knows they'll both regret it.

"Yes," he says, and Clark forcibly turns him around and he's jammed up against the pool table, nothing to do but put his palms flat on the surface and hold himself up, as Clark glides his hands all over Lex's back. The edge of the table is digging into Lex's thighs almost painfully and the dark red felt is oddly rough under his hands, but it doesn't hurt. Nothing hurts right now. Clark's hands have magical powers and Lex can't concentrate on anything other than the sensation of Clark touching him. Warm hands roaming all over Lex's skin, fingers skating up over his ribcage, the sound of Clark breathing behind him intoxicating.

Clark pushes Lex's pants and boxers the rest of the way down and kneels on the floor. He pulls off Lex’s shoes and socks and Lex steps out of his remaining clothes. Lex is completely naked now.

Clark stands up again, slowly, fingers caressing Lex's calves and thighs on the way. He cups Lex's ass in his hands and holds him like that for a long moment, then he kisses Lex's neck.

Lex twists his head around so he can watch, as Clark pulls away and puts two fingers into his own mouth. He makes eye contact with Lex as he does it.

Lex watches Clark's face as Clark sucks on his fingers, savoring the taste of himself before pulling them out of his mouth slowly. Lex watches Clark's face as Clark slides his slippery fingers down the cleft of Lex's ass. As Clark shuts his eyes and breathes out, "Oh God," like he's never felt anything so amazing in his life.

Lex can't take his eyes off Clark's face.

He gasps when Clark's fingers, soaked with saliva, enter him, and Clark is practically whimpering. It's still Clark, it's still Clark, and he wants this.

Clark puts a hand in the middle of Lex's back and pushes him down, so Lex's cheek is pressed firmly against the felt. Lex keeps his head twisted around and he sees Clark taking a small step back and just looking at Lex. Staring at Lex's ass and at his hands as they move. His fingers as they thrust in and out. Clark looks _gone_ , like he's not in control, like nothing could stop him. Lex nearly comes but manages to rein it in.

Then Clark's fingers are gone and Clark is undoing his pants, never taking his eyes off Lex's ass.

"You're gonna need-"

"Where?" Clark cuts him off. Looks into Lex's eyes, deadly serious.

"I don't know." Lex shakes his head, felt rubbing against his cheek, and he realizes he's still bent over the pool table despite not being held down anymore. He has no intention of moving. They have a lube problem which he needs to solve as quickly as humanly possible. Or inhumanly, if his suspicions about Clark are on the money. The bedroom is too far away. "The kitchen," he says and he sounds as urgent as he feels. "There'll be olive oil."

Like Lex has a clue whether he has olive oil. But it's an educated guess and suddenly Clark's not there anymore. And then he is and he has olive oil.

At least this Clark isn't a liar, Lex thinks vaguely as oily fingers work their way inside him. God that feels good.

He opens his eyes and looks back at Clark, whose face is a mask of concentration and lust. He's the most beautiful thing Lex has ever seen. The sexiest. The only person in his life - other than his father - who can drive him crazy.

Clark pushes his own pants down and they fall to the floor, a bunch around his ankles. He wasn't even wearing underwear. He strokes his cock, so hard, so big, and puts a hand against the edge of the table, right next to Lex's hip, arm touching him as Clark leans. And grunts. And leans. His body over Lex, breath hot, kisses wet, all over Lex's back.

When Clark starts rubbing his cock up and down the cleft of Lex's ass, Lex can't help but push back into it. He's ready for this. He's been ready for this for a long time.

Clark stands up straight again and Lex watches Clark watch himself. One hand holding Lex's ass cheeks apart, the other gripping his cock and pushing it against Lex gently.

And then not gently. Lex feels himself opening, stretching, taking all of Clark's length in one long, slow thrust. Clark is inside him and it's not Clark. He's not Clark and Clark will regret this.

"Clark," Lex groans, and Clark pulls out, then thrusts back in. "Clark-"

"What? Oh God. God, it feels so good-"

"Take off the necklace." It comes out like a moan because Clark is fucking him now. Slowly, implacably. "Take off the necklace," he says again because he means it.

Clark thrusts in harder. "Why?"

"Take it off!" Please take it off. He won't beg, he won't...

He's bent over the pool table, flattened down on it, and Clark's pressed down over him. Fucking him harder, kissing and licking the back of his neck wildly, like an animal.

"Don't you want this?"

"Take it off," he tries again. He thinks Clark will take it off because he has to. He needs to. Lex needs him to need to.

And with his cock inside Lex's ass and their bodies covered in sweat and saliva, Clark rips off the necklace and flings it away. Then freezes.

Clark's not moving. Just panting against Lex's neck and his cock is still rock hard, still deep inside Lex.

"Clark?" Lex whispers. "Clark. Keep fucking me."

An anguished moan. "Oh God," and then Clark resumes his thrusting. "Oh God."

It's like finding the gold at the end of the rainbow because Clark _didn't leave_. He stayed and he's here and they're having sex. Lex has imagined bending Clark over the pool table more times than he can count but this way works too.

"I want to see you," he says and Clark seems to understand because he pulls his cock out of Lex, so Lex can push himself up and turn around. Clark looks upset and beautiful and as turned on as anything Lex has ever seen.

Lex sits up on the edge of the pool table, hard and a little cold underneath him, and pushes himself back slowly. “Come here,” he says to Clark, lying down and spreading his legs.

Clark looks on with wide, terrified eyes and he toes off his shoes and socks and steps out of his pants.

He climbs up onto the table, and his eyes roam all over Lex's body, fixing on his cock as if for the first time. He bends down and licks the head, then looks up at Lex like he wants approval. Puppy dog eyes that will forever be Lex's undoing.

"Come here," Lex repeats, unable to keep the longing out of his voice, and Clark moves up Lex's body until they're face to face. Clark kneeling between Lex's legs, propped up by his elbows. They kiss again. But it's different, because it's Clark. It's really Clark. "Fuck me," he whispers into Clark's mouth, and Clark lines himself up again. Pushes inside again.

And they fuck, face to face, like God never intended. Lex clutching Clark's neck and head. A fistful of hair in his hand. Keeping Clark's face as close as possible to his.

"Do you want this?" Lex asks.

Clark doesn't answer but he keeps pumping his hips, and the thrust of a big hard cock inside him might be enough of an answer if Lex didn't care so much.

"Tell me-" he says because insistence has been paying off tonight.

Thrust.

Thrust.

Thrust.

" _Tell me_ , dammit-"

Clark thrusts in again, and again, and he has tears in his eyes as he does it. "I want this," he finally chokes out, and Lex pulls him down into a kiss. Thank God.

Lex believes that a man can fly. He's flying right now. Clark above him like the prettiest angel and they're soaring through the clouds, naked and rutting like animals, and flying. Out of Smallville. Over the rainbow. There's no place like home.

Lex has never loved Clark more.

Hard belly rubbing against his cock as Clark fucks into Lex again and again, stamina extraordinary, Lex will be sore for days. Moans getting louder, more urgent. Both grunting, both panting, both groaning. It's the way sex should be every time and yet it never is. Will it be like this every time with him and Clark? Will it ever even happen again?

Clark starts calling out Lex's name and Lex's capacity to think goes out the window with his sanity following close behind. "Clark-" he shouts out and he comes. All over his own chest and stomach, spurt after spurt. Wave after wave. Rush after rush. His body ecstatic. His heart on fire.

Clark's still fucking him, sweat dripping down his perfect face, eyes squeezed shut and then _bam_ , he stills, cock inside Lex as deep as it can possibly go –

" _Lex_ -"

Out and then in again. Filling Lex up with his come. Face contorted in orgasmic bliss.

One last thrust. Another long moan. The best sound in the world.

It's over. Clark's face is buried in Lex's neck.

It's not how Lex has imagined it would be. He'd imagined no pain, just joy. No confusion, just relief. No hate, no love, just victory.

He strokes Clark's back because it feels right to.

"I'm sorry," Clark says.

Lex doesn't know what Clark's sorry for but the apology isn't unwelcome. He takes Clark's head in his hands and pulls it away from his throat, so they can look at each other. A kiss for old time's sake.

"For everything," Clark whispers.

Lex looks at Clark and wonders how he could have waited so long for this.

"Come to bed with me."

Clark nods.

They pick themselves up and climb off the table. Lex feels more peaceful than he has in years. Ignoring what used to be his shirt and the clothes that are strewn across the floor, he offers his hand to Clark.

Silently, they walk upstairs.

Silently, they climb into bed.

Silently, they fall asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
